


Zerbrochen

by Miuumitsu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-31
Updated: 2002-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Omi hegt Gefühle für Nagi und ist mehr als überrascht, als er diese erwidert findet. Trotzdem scheint er einfach nicht glücklich werden zu dürfen.
Relationships: Naoe Nagi/Tsukiyono Omi





	Zerbrochen

Realität soll es sein. Zumindest ist mein Verstand unaufhörlich dabei, mir das einreden zu wollen. Der eiskalte Punkt in meinem Körper, den ich früher Herz nannte, glaubt nicht daran.

Ich glaube nicht daran. Was geschehen ist, kann keine Realität sein. Es ist wirklich geschehen, es war kein Traum. Aber macht das es schon zu Realität?

Es tut weh, sich daran zurückzuerinnern. Und doch tue ich es. Immer. In jedem noch so winzigen Augenblick. Und es tut weh. Von mal zu mal mehr.

Obwohl … denke ich an den Anfang, muss ich kurz lächeln, um den Schmerz danach nur noch deutlicher zu vernehmen. Es fing alles so harmlos an. Fing damit an, dass ich mich verliebte.

Die Menschen tun das manchmal. Es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, und doch machte es mir ein wenig Angst.

Denn ich verliebte mich in dich. In einen anderen Jungen, und das war noch nicht einmal das Problem. In Feinde konnte man sich nicht verlieben, oder? Sollte es nicht? Oder durfte es nicht?

Ich tat es.

Vielleicht, wenn man diesen jemand nicht wirklich hasst, wenn man eigentlich nur dazu gezwungen wird, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, ihn zu seinem Feind zu machen – vielleicht kann man sich dann auch in seinen Feind verlieben. Darf es.

Ich tat es.

Und lebte damit. Lebte damit auf jeder einzelnen Mission, wenn wir sie trafen, die Menschen, die sich ‚Schwarz’ nannten. Schwarz, das Gegenstück zu Weiß. Zu uns. Schwarz, zu denen auch du gehörtest. Mein Gegenstück.

Ich lebte damit, dass ich dich nur dort sehen konnte. Wie oft trieb ich dich in die Enge, nur um sekundenlang in deine tiefblauen Augen sehen zu können? Wie oft versuchte ich in einem Kampf, in einer scheinbar zufälligen Bewegung deine Hand kurz zu berühren?

Wie oft wünschte ich mir, es ganz offensichtlich tun zu dürfen?

Oft. Zu oft.

Zu oft ließ ich mich von dir in die Enge treiben, weil ich einfach nicht fähig war, dich zu töten.

Naiv. Naiv. Naiv! Schreit mir dieses Wort doch entgegen! Schreibt es an jede Wand, die in mein Blickfeld gerät! Ich weiß es! Zu naiv …

Und zu spät.

Denn auf einer dieser Missionen änderte sich schlagartig alles in meinem Leben. Wir hatten gekämpft – du hattest gekämpft. Ich hatte versucht, dir auszuweichen, und es war schwierig, Angriffen mit telekinetischen Kräften auszuweichen.

Warum? Warum, warum, warum? Warum wir? Warum du?

Es war einer dieser wenigen Augenblicke, in denen ich ernsthaft an das Sterben denken musste. Ich tue so etwas nicht oft, es würde mich verrückt machen. Damals tat ich es.

Wir befanden uns in einer riesigen Lagerhalle, nur wir beide, wo die anderen waren, wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht. Ich war erschöpft, kauerte atemlos am Boden. Die letzten Giftpfeile waren verschossen – und ich hätte sie ohnehin nicht gegen dich einsetzen können. Ausgerechnet von dem Menschen getötet zu werden, den ich über alles liebte – war das die Strafe für all die Leben, die ich auf dieser Welt beendet hatte? War das schon der Vorbote der Hölle?

Du würdest mich töten, daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel. Dein Blick war ausdruckslos, deine Augen eiskalt, als du nun langsamen Schrittes auf mich zuliefst.

Ich wusste, nun war es aus, gedachte schnell noch einmal allem, was mir im Leben wichtig gewesen war.

‚Ich liebe dich’

Du knietest dich vor mir hin, blicktest mich an, hattest den Kopf ein wenig schief gelegt. Und ich starrte dich nur verwirrt an.

‚Ich liebe dich’

Brachte es dir solch eine Genugtuung, mich zu töten, dass du dir damit lange Zeit lassen musstest? Es auskosten musstest?

‚Ich liebe dich?’

Es klingt verrückt, aber ich kann mich noch so genau an deine Worte erinnern … sie haben sich unauslöschlich in mein Gehirn eingebrannt und werden dort ewig bleiben.

„Ich …“ Deinen Zeigefinger hattest du auf meiner Brust platziert, tipptest nun nervös ein paar mal dagegen, den Blick nach unten gerichtet, doch dann sahst du wieder auf, mich direkt an, und noch niemals zuvor hatte ich deine Augen so nahe zu sehen bekommen. „Hass mich nicht, Bombay …“ Und dann beugtest du dich in einer raschen Bewegung nach vorn, und deine Lippen berührten die meinen in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

‚ … Ich liebe dich’

Ich war in diesem Augenblick so perplex, dass ich mich nicht getraute, mich überhaupt zu bewegen. Dann aber begriff ich langsam, was hier geschah, und meine Arme schlangen sich schon fast automatisch um deinen zierlichen Körper, zogen dich noch näher an mich, und auch du umarmtest mich nun, deine Hände wanderten zärtlich über meinen Rücken. Und mit diesen Berührungen wurde auch unser Kuss energischer, fordernder, bis unsere Zungen schließlich ihr leidenschaftliches Spiel begannen.

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mehr als ein wenig überrumpelt war. Ewig hatte ich mir eingeredet, ich solle mir keine Hoffnungen machen. Du würdest meine Liebe niemals erwidern. Und nun?

Vermutlich war diese Unsicherheit der Grund dafür, dass ich den Kuss recht schnell wieder abbrach.

Mein Atem ging rasch, ebenso wie deiner, aber ich musste fragen.

„Warum?“ Warum, Nagi?

Musste Gewissheit haben.

Deine Finger strichen meine Wangen entlang, während du mich liebevoll anlächeltest.

„Weil ich dich liebe …“ Und erneut versanken wir in einem innigen Kuss.

Das war der Anfang. Und das Ende.

Von da an folgte die vielleicht glücklichste Zeit in meinem Leben. Wenn wir uns nun auf Missionen trafen, mussten wir nicht miteinander kämpfen. Wir schafften es immer irgendwie, uns zu verdrücken, auch wenn ich bis heute nicht verstehe, wie uns das gelungen ist. Oder vielleicht doch.

Dann waren wir allein. Mussten nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. Wir küssten uns, Nagi, küssten uns unzählige Male in unzähligen solcher Situationen. Und ich war glücklich.

Es blieb nicht bei diesen Treffen auf Missionen. Immer größer wurde unsere Sehnsucht, sodass wir uns öfter sehen mussten. Immer öfter trafen wir uns, immer länger blieb ich weg, und irgendwann verbrachten wir die erste Nacht zusammen.

Und von da an wuchs mein schlechtes Gewissen. Verriet ich nicht meine Freunde, indem ich das alles tat? Andererseits verriet ich mich selbst, tat ich es nicht.

Sollte ich es auf ewig geheim halten? Das konnte ich nicht, nicht einmal, wenn ich gewollt hätte.

Denn sie begannen, etwas zu ahnen. Mein häufiges Fehlen im Laden hatte sie stutzig gemacht. Mein Fehlen in der Nacht hatte ihren unausgesprochenen Verdacht bestätigt.

Sie stellten mich zur Rede, und ich wollte sie nicht länger anlügen. Sie waren meine Freunde, sie würden für mich Verständnis haben. Ich war mir sicher. Und erzählte ihnen alles. Von dir. Von mir. Von uns.

Sie würden Verständnis haben.

‚Verständnis wofür? Dass du liebst? – Dass ich ihn liebe. – Wieso, ist er ein Feind? – … Ja. – Dein Feind? – Ihr Feind …’

Ken nickte langsam und zögerlich. Yōji steckte sich kopfschüttelnd eine Zigarette an. Aya sah mich einfach nur an. Und ich glaube, ich hatte noch niemals so viel Hass in seinen Augen gesehen wie in diesem Augenblick.

Ken blickte fragend zu Yōji, Yōji zuckte mit den Schultern.

Und Aya sah mich einfach nur an.

„Du wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen. Zumindest nicht so.“ Seine dunkle, monotone Stimme verriet keine Gefühlsregung. Er sprach es so gelassen aus, als hätte er eine beiläufige Bemerkung über das Wetter gemacht. Nur dass Aya niemals über das Wetter sprechen würde.

Geschockt blickte ich zu Ken, blickte ich zu Yōji. Erwartete Beistand. Der ausblieb.

„Aya hat recht, Omi. Er gehört zu Schwarz, wir sind Weiß … das geht nicht.“

„Ich pfeif auf Weiß! Wenn Weiß mir verbieten will zu lieben, dann trete ich eben aus!“ Ich spürte, wie Tränen mir in die Augen traten und dass ich sie nicht länger zurückhalten können würde. Doch es war ohnehin alles gesagt, sodass ich einfach aufsprang und in mein Zimmer rannte.

Ayas Worte liegen mir noch heute in den Ohren.

„Du weißt, dass wir dich dann töten müssten.“

‚Euer Feind? – Ihr Feind! – Vielleicht hat er gerade dein Leben zerstört. – ICH war es! – Euer Feind? - … ihr Feind.’

Von da an wurde es schwierig. Aya ließ mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen, es war nicht einfach, Nagi in dieser Zeit zu treffen.

Ich erzählte ihm alles, weinte mich Abende lang bei ihm aus, und er tröstete mich, sprach mir aufmunternde Worte zu und war für mich da.

‚Ihr Feind.’

Ich dachte damals viel über das Leben nach. Wozu es gut sei. Und ob es mir besser gegangen wäre, hätte Nagi meine Liebe niemals erwidert. Hätte ich mich niemals verliebt.

Eine Antwort habe ich nicht gefunden.

Ich will gar keine Antwort. Und deshalb finde ich keine.

Das heimliche Entkommen aus dem Laden wurde schwieriger. Und doch setzte ich es fort. Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Ohne dich war ich niemand mehr, jetzt, wo ich nicht einmal mehr auf die Unterstützung meiner Freunde hoffen konnte.

‚Allein. Einsam. Verlassen.’

Nagi!

‚Allein. Einsam. Verlassen.’

… Nagi …

Und doch lief alles eine zeitlang ohne weitere Zwischenfälle weiter.

Bis Aya mich wieder zur Rede stellte. Ich hatte meine Schicht nachmittags geschwänzt, um dich sehen zu können. Aya hatte am Morgen noch gemeint, er werde ein paar Besorgungen machen und deshalb nicht da sein.

Und ich lief in die Falle.

„Wo warst du heute, Omi? Du hattest Schicht.“ Ich war überrumpelt, und mir fehlte eine Ausrede.

„Ich …“

„Ich habe Omi mit einer großen Lieferung beauftragt. Das hätte ich dir vorhin auch schon sagen können, du hast bloß nicht gefragt.“ Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Ken log, log für mich, obwohl er ganz genau wissen musste, wo ich gewesen war.

Aya grummelte nur etwas vor sich hin und ließ uns dann allein. Ich wusste, dass er Ken nicht glaubte. Und es wäre ein Leichtes Gewesen, diese Aussage zu überprüfen. Aber soweit ich weiß, hat er es nie getan.

„Ken … Warum?“

„Du … liebst Nagi wirklich, oder?“

„Ja.“ Ja.

„Und er? Liebt er dich auch?“

„Ja.“ Ich zweifelte nicht daran.

Es lag so viel Wärme in diesem Lächeln, das Ken mir nun schenkte.

„Dann ist es OK.“

„Aber … Ken-kun …“

„Wenn wenigstens einer von uns noch glücklich sein kann, werde ich nicht auch dieses letzte Bisschen Glück zerstören. Yōji hat sich auch schon fleißig Ausreden für dich einfallen lassen.“ Ich wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht, was ich tun sollte. Verwunderung, Erleichterung, alles schoss zusammen auf mich ein und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir kleine Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Danke, Ken-kun!“

Tränen. Blieben Tränen.

Ich bedankte mich auch bei Yōji-kun.

Mit Tränen.

Und ich erzählte dir davon. Du warst genauso erleichtert wie ich. Aya allein würde uns keine Probleme machen, oder?

Niemand würde uns Probleme machen, Nagi.

Ich hatte dich. Und du hattest mich.

Mehr brauchte ich nicht. Deine Nähe, deine Wärme. Deine Liebe, deine Zärtlichkeit.

Dich.

Und ich würde dich nie wieder aufgeben. Ich liebte dich, wie ich noch niemals einen Menschen in meinem Leben geliebt hatte. Und würde dich nie wieder aufgeben.

Aya gab ebenfalls nicht auf.

„Omi, wir müssen reden.“ Aya wollte nie reden, wollte nur seinen Willen durchsetzen, wollte überzeugen.

Aber diesmal würde ich diesem Gespräch nicht ausweichen. Also ließ ich ihn in mein Zimmer, legte mich zurück auf mein Bett. Starrte die Decke an. Selbst die kalte Decke wirkte noch wärmer als Aya.

Wir schwiegen. Aber Aya war es doch, der etwas sagen wollte. Also sollte auch er es sagen.

„Du triffst ihn? Immer noch?“ Ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe.

‚Angst vor der Wahrheit? – Nein.’

„Ja, ich treffe Nagi. Immer noch.“

„Und du … küsst ihn?“ Ärger stieg in mir auf. Ärger über diese sinnlosen Fragen, sodass ich nun wütend herumfuhr und ihn anstarrte.

„Ja, verdammt! Ich treffe ihn, ich küsse ihn, und ich schlafe auch mit ihm! Und ich werde es mir nicht verbieten lassen! Weil ich ihn nämlich liebe!“

Er nickte nur. Nickte und stand dann auf. Wandte sich erst an der Tür noch einmal zu mir um.

„Dann tu es. Ich werde dir das Herz nicht brechen – das schaffst du auch allein.“

Und ging.

Es hätte der Anfang zu einem glücklichen Leben werden können.

Aber ein Killer darf nicht glücklich sein.

Das habe ich gelernt.

‚Weil da keine andere Möglichkeit war.’

Es tut weh. Tut weh, sich selbst mit dieser Realität konfrontieren zu müssen.

‚Konfrontiert zu werden.’

Denn ich will es nicht glauben.

Weil es so unglaubhaft ist.

Jeder sanfte Kuss von dir. Jede zärtliche Berührung, die meinen Körper zum Erschaudern brachte. Jede Wärme, die du mir entgegenbrachtest. Jede Treue, die du zeigtest. Jedes Gefühl, das du zeigtest.

Jedes Mal, wenn du mir ein ‚Ich liebe dich’ ins Ohr hauchtest und wusstest, dass du mich damit vollkommen verrückt machtest.

Deine Liebe.

War nur gespielt.

Es tut weh. Tut weh, sich selbst mit dieser Realität konfrontieren zu müssen.

‚Konfrontiert zu werden.’

Wir hatten eine Mission gehabt. Es würde schwierig werden. Das hatten wir vorher schon gewusst. Schwierig und gefährlich.

Ich erzählte dir davon. Denn ich erzählte dir alles aus meinem Leben.

Denn ich konnte dir vertrauen.

Du machtest mir noch Mut, nahmst mich in den Arm und wünschtest mir Glück.

Und ich küsste dich.

‚Kuss.’

Verabschiedete mich.

‚Abschied.’

… Abschied.

Die Mission wurde nicht anders, als wir sie erwartet hatten. Und doch meisterten wir sie, auch wenn wir dafür mit einigen Verletzungen bezahlen mussten.

Doch dann tauchte Schwarz plötzlich vor uns auf. Wir waren mehr als verwundert, denn diese Mission war so geheim wie nur möglich gehalten worden. Ihr konntet eigentlich gar nicht davon wissen. Sie konnten nicht davon wissen.

Wenn nicht …

Aya, Ken und Yōji sahen mich an.

Und ich sah dich an. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartete. Irgendetwas, das mir deine Unschuld bewies. Sie hatten dich gezwungen, oder, Nagi? Sie hatten dir irgendetwas angetan, damit du uns verrietst. Du hattest nicht aus freien Stücken heraus gehandelt. Du hattest mich nicht verraten, oder, Nagi?

Ein Blick in deine Augen.

‚Bitte …’

Ein einziger Blick nur.

‚ …’

Du versuchtest nicht, irgendetwas zu entschuldigen. Denn du hattest mich nicht verraten.

Du hattest mich von Anfang an nur benutzt.

Und auf einen Zeitpunkt wie diesen gewartet. Ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht einmal so schnell ordnen, wie euer Angriff nun begann.

Es klingt vielleicht hart, wenn ich dieses Kampfes nur so kurz gedenke. Aber er war so kurz. So entschieden. Von Anfang an.

Schuldig brauchte nicht einmal mehr groß seine Telepathie einzusetzen. Aya war kein Gegner mehr für ihn.

Was bewirkten Kens schwache Angriffe schon, empfand Farfarello doch ohnehin keinen Schmerz. Ken war kein Gegner mehr für ihn.

Ob Crawford all das schon vorausgesehen hatte? … Yōji war kein Gegner mehr für ihn.

Ihr hattet uns bewusst hier aufgesucht. Ihr wusstet, dass diese Mission hart werden würde, dass wir zu schwach sein würden, uns zu wehren.

Wir.

Ihr hattet es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft, Weiß zu besiegen.

Und schließlich kamst du auf mich zu. Und ich lief nicht weg. Nun würdest du also auch mich töten. Ich hatte es nicht besser verdient, war auf dein ganzes Spiel hereingefallen und direkt in deine Falle gelaufen.

‚Nur zu. Mach dem Ganzen ein Ende.’

Doch du grinstest nur. Blicktest mich kess an und grinstest.

Und dann sagtest du, dass du mich nicht töten würdest.

„Weil es doch teilweise ganz nett mit dir war.“ Dann seid ihr gegangen. Und ließt einen kleinen naiven Jungen zurück.

Einen Jungen, der für den Tod von Weiß verantwortlich war und doch als einziger überlebte.

‚Das ist die Strafe.’

Das Geländer, an dem ich lehne, ist kalt. Kalt wie der Punkt in meinem Körper, den ich früher Herz nannte.

Ich spüre nichts mehr. Nicht einmal mehr Trauer und keine Träne findet ihren Weg über meine Wangen.

Vor mir liegt das Meer. Es sieht hübsch aus bei diesem Sonnenuntergang, aber auch diese Wärme dringt nicht mehr zu mir hindurch.

Man sagt, das Meer beruhigt.

Nun, und vielleicht sollte ich mich dieser Ruhe einfach anschließen.

‚Verzeiht mir …’


End file.
